Between Worlds
|image = |caption = Powerful emotions wield terrifying force… |writer= Bobbi JG Weiss and Jacklyn Wilson |published= Pocket Books (Simon & Schuster UK Ltd.) |airdate=September 1, 2003 November 3, 2003 (reprint) |director = 0-7434-6252-1 / 9780743462525 |production = Season 4 | previous = Mirror Image | next = Truth and Consequences}} Between Worlds 'is the 20th book of the Charmed novels. The novel takes place from October 30—November 1, thus placing it between Season 4 Episode 6 "A Knight to Remember" and Episode 12 "Lost and Bound". This places the novel ahead of several others chronologically even though it was published later in publishing order. Summary ''Breath of air, soul of fire, Grant this night my heart's desire. Womb of earth, tears of sea, Bring my lover back to me. The Halliwell sisters are no strangers to Halloween hijinks. But this year, the Wiccan celebration of Samhain is met with a rash of destruction throughout the city. Upon further investigation, the Charmed Ones learn that the demolished buildings they've heard about are actually melting. These sires are in fact the location of dimensional portals, and they're under attack. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige will need to secure these barriers in order to prevent all havoc from being released. But the demon working against them is no ordinary monster; it's a wraith, the product of a grief-stricken young witch seeking to resurrect her lost love. And hell hath no fury like a woman scorned… Characters Major *Piper Halliwell:' The eldest sister with the powers of Molecular Immobilization and Molecular Combustion. Her club is suspiciously melted on the door, which forces her to close on Halloween. *'Phoebe Halliwell:' The middle sister with the powers of Premonition and Levitation. Phoebe has a vision of spirits from the other side finding themselves trapped on Halloween and their rage drives them to attack all living beings. It is up to her and her family (and a certain witch) to prevent this from happening. *'Paige Matthews:' The youngest half-sister with the powers of Telekinetic Orbing and orbing. *'Leo Wyatt:' The Charmed Ones' Whitelighter and Piper's husband. His powers include orbing and healing. After learning who the incidents are connected to, Leo decides to find the key person to stop the apocalypse. *'Cole Turner:' Phoebe's fiancé. He was known as the half-demon Belthazor with the power of shimmering and energy balls before becoming human. He goes with Leo to find the person connected to the latest threat. Support *'C.K. Piers:' An untrained witch with a broken heart. Her power is psychokinesis. *'Mileager De Vermis:' Malvolio's older twin. He began practicing magic before Malvolio started misusing it. *'Malvolio De Vermis:' Mileager's twin. He was trapped five hundred years ago inside the ''De Vermis Mysteriis by his brother. His power is Energy Waves. *'Samuel Gibson:' Owner of the shop the Seeking Eye. Knows about the De Vermis brothers, and the Charmed Ones. Minor *'Detective Anderson:' In charge of the team investigating the weird matter. *'Chen Hao:' News reporter from Channel 5. *'Jace Fraser:' C.K's fiancé. Died one year prior to the story. *'C.K. Piers's Shadow:' An entity manifested from C.K. Piers's pain and a spell. Mentioned *'Prue Halliwell:' The eldest Charmed One before her untimely death. She had the powers of Telekinesis and Astral Projection. *'Penny Halliwell:' The Charmed Ones' grandmother. *'Professor Anthony Lawson:' Mythology professor who taught at UC Berkeley before selling his library and moving away. Magical Notes Book of Shadows Ward :WARD: A grouping of portals or doorways through the energy barrier which maintains the balance between the realms of the living and the dead. While individual portals occur throughout the world, Wards occur only in places of significant psychic activity. For this reason, they are particularly important. :Though the function of portals is universal, to act as doorways, they operate differently in each of the two realms. For the dead, the portals are permeable. The dead may pass through them, particularly if invited or summoned. But except for certain times of the year— :For the living, portals are not permeable. They are closed. In this way, the dead are permitted to visit the living when the time is right, but no living person may enter the realm of the dead before their appointed time. :Portals may be damaged by psychic energy. The type of damage depends on the realm of which the attack occurs. Damage from the realm of the dead will result in a portal being open to anyone, living or dead. Damage a portal in the mortal plane and nobody gets through at all. Any dead who happen to be visiting can't get back home. :Particular concern should be paid to damaged Ward portals. If too many portals in a Ward become damaged, the entire Ward may fail. This in turn may cause the permanent disruption of the energy barrier which maintains the living/dead status quo. :Destroying Ward portals from the dead side will leave the energy barrier open to the living and the dead. Destroying them on the living side will seal the barrier closed. Spells A Spell to Restore a Riven Heart :Place a scarf of indigo-colored silk, embroidered with gold moons and silver stars over a medium-size wooden cutting board. Votive candles in black, white, purple, blue, and orange spread around the altar. :Bright green malachite to represent earth; a tail feather shed by a bird in flight to represent air; water to represent water; and a cone of sandalwood incense to represent fire. :Scatter tangy and sharp spears of rosemary (as the herb for remembrance), then place a photo of a lost one in the center and chant the following: Breath of air, soul of fire Grant this night my heart's desire What once was lost, restore to me Womb of earth, tears of sea. Scrying Spell for C.K. Piers :Requires a map and a necklace dear to the target. Beings who see, beings who say Aid me in this task, I pray Where C.K. wanders, let me see As I will, so mote it be. Powers *'Energy Beam:' Used by Malvolio to destroy the Ward. *'Healing:' Used by Leo. *'Mind Manipulation:' Used by Malvolio to control C.K. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze Malvolio and the last portal. *'Orbing:' Used by Leo to teleport between places and find Mileager. *'Pain Inducement:' Used by Malvolio to force his will on C.K. *'Premonition:' Used by Phoebe to see all the trapped souls attack the world. *'Telepathy:' Used by Malvolio to communicate C.K. Artifacts *'Book of Shadows:' The Halliwell family's tome of spells and information. *'De Vermis Mysteriis:' A tome of magic invented by the De Vermis brothers. Notes and Trivia *This story took place in the time of Halloween in 2001, which collides with the short story Samhain from the novel, Seasons of the Witch Vol. 1. Differences from the Show *Paige implies that she has already received the power to heal; however, she does not actually activate this power until season 8. *Paige has mastered her power to orb. She doesn't have control over it until "The Three Faces of Phoebe". *On the show, Cole lost his powers in November, so him being mortal on Halloween is controversial. *Paige doesn't move into Halliwell Manor until after Halloween on the show, but in the book she has already moved in. Errors *The summary on the back describes C.K. Piers's Shadow as the main antagonist, but it is merely a nuisance in the book. International Titles *'Russian:' Mježdu mirami (Between Worlds) *'French:' Entre deux mondes (Between Two Worlds) *'Spanish:' Entre dos mundos (Between Two Worlds) *'Dutch:' Tussen twee werelden (Between Two Worlds) МЕЖДУ_МИРАМИ_1.jpg|Russian cover 020-entre deux mondes.jpg|French cover entre dos mundos.jpg|Spanish cover Category:Charmed Novels Category:Charmed Merchandising Books Category:Merchandise